paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 6)
(Chase, Tundra, Skye and Clayton are seen outside the Lookout. The Dalmatians puppies are nowhere to be seen) Clayton:(to Chase) So? Chase: So what? Clayton: So, how are we going to get the dogs rounded up? Chase: I can use my megaphone to call the puppies. (Clayton rolls his eyes, annoyed at the thought of Chase using his megaphone.) Chase: Megaphone! *barks* (Whirring noise) Chase: Attention, pups! Please come out of hiding! We need to make sure everyone's here! I repeat! We need you (Chase gets cut off.) Clayton: You don't need to repeat it, Squirt. Chase:(muttering) When will this dog ever learn my name, or does he just want to annoy me? (Chase's eyes turn a royal blue to show that he's annoyed.) Tundra: Um..Chase? Chase: Yes? Tundra:(pointing to something with her paw) Someone's tugging on your tail. Chase: Huh? (Chase looks over his shoulder at a Dalmatian puppy, with hardly any spots, pulling on his tail.) Chase: Good grief. (The puppy looks up at Chase and reveals her name on her tag.) Skye:(reading the tag) Oddball. Hm. That's a pretty weird name for a puppy. Tundra: Maybe she just didn't have spots before. Skye: Could be the solution. (Zuma walks up. His tail's dragging the ground and his face looks a little annoyed.) Chase: Um..Zuma? What's the problem? Zuma: The 'pwoblem' is this. (Zuma walks by him to reveal four puppies tugging on his tail.) Skye: Awww! How sweet! They think you're their uncle. Uncle Zuma! *giggles* (All the pups, except Clayton and the pups holding onto Zuma's tail, all laugh.) Badge scene change: Zuma's badge.) (The scene changes to Rocky, putting the final adjustments on the puppy-sized TV.) Rocky: Almost done....... (He adjustes the anntennae.) Rocky: .......And..done! Perfect! This pup-sized TV is prfect for pups who love watching TV all day! Tripod:(offstage) What are you talking about? (Rocky looks behind him) Rocky: Just this pup-sized TV. Wanna try it out? Tripod: Sure! (Tripod presses a button the remote Rocky made. The TV turns on and some TV show comes on.) Rocky:(looking at the screen) The girls like to watch this! Especially Rosie! Tripod: Um..what is it? Rocky: It's "Littlest Pet Shop". The girls love watching that! Tripod:(not really interested) Cool. (Puppies run across the screen to reveal, Tundra setting the sixey-nineth puppy inside a puppy play pin.) Tundra: i think that's the last puppy! Rubble: This 'outta keep the little rascals from escaping! (Skye starts giggling) Skye: Who's tickling me? (Cadpig looks up at Skye.) Cadpig: Sorry! You're just-so warm! Skye: Time to put you back in the pin, Cadpig. (Skye lifts Cadpig up and puts her back into the pin with the other puppies.) Chase:(looking at the puppies) Uh-oh. We're missing one! Rocky: He's with me! Tundra: There you are, Tripod! Tripod: I was just checking on Rocky's TV. It's working alright. Like I always say, no pain. No gain! (Rocky sets the TV down in the play-pin with Tripod sitting on top of it.) Skye: That was a pretty good idea for putting the puppies in there. Do you think we'll find the other pups before Cruella comes? Chase: Well, we already found eighty-seven. So that means, we need seventeen more to go! Zuma: Seventeen? 'Whewe' we gonna find all those pups? Chase: Around town! (Chase's eyes turn a navy blue with determination.) (Badge scene change: Chase's badge) (To be continued.) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts